The Teenager
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: AU. Adreena is the first female, and the youngest, Watchdog. One day, Lord Hater sends her out to capture Wander and Sylvia. What will happen when she befriends them? Will she leave Hater's army? Read to find out. (The cover is Adreena.)


**Hey everyone. This is my first WoY story. I had this idea a few nights ago and had to make a fanfic about it. Also, Adreena is my OC. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wander Over Yonder, all rights go to Craig McCraken.** **The only thing I own is my OC and the planet I made up.**

* * *

On Lord Hater's ship everything was going normal. Well, except for one thing. In the barracks where the Watchdogs rooms were, a Watchdog was reading a thick, chapter book.

This wasn't the odd part though. It was the Watchdog reading it that seemed out of place. The Watchdog reading the book was the only female Watchdog in the Hater army.

Her name was Adreena.

She was a humanoid, had completely white skin, black hair that went way past her waist, was tall, and was currently out of her normal uniform and wearing a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it and black tights.

The most odd thing was, she was the youngest Watchdog. She was only 15.

She was currently half way through her book when she heard the head Watchdog, Commander Peepers, call her name.

She sighed and put down her book. She found him in the control room doing something. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

He was a bit startled when she tapped his shoulder. He quickly realized it was just her.

"Oh, Adreena. It's just you." He said blankly.

"You needed me, Commander Peepers." She said.

"Oh yes, Lord Hater wanted to see you. He's in his room." Peepers told her.

She sighed. She just wanted to read.

"Yes, sir." She said.

She went to Hater's room to see what he wanted.

 _'This really does suck. Makes me wish I never stole from Hater all those years ago.'_ Adreena thought.

* * *

She knocked on Hater's door.

"Who's there?" Hater asked a bit grumpy.

"It's Adreena. You wanted to see me, sir?" Adreena asked as she opened the door a little.

"Oh. Yeah, I need you for a mission." Hater said blankly.

Adreena stepped inside his room, a little disgusted by the mess.

"What's the mission, sir?" Adreena asked curiously.

"I need you to capture Wander and Sylvia. I'd ask someone else to do it but, I think you could do it better than the other Watchdogs." Hater replied.

She saluted him although she was confused why Hater hated them so much, they seemed nice.

"I won't fail you, Lord Hater." She said.

"You better not. You can leave now." Hater told her.

She nodded and left.

* * *

It was time for Adreena to go on her mission. Luckily, she stole some orrbles from somebody when she was 10.

She knew which planet Wander and Sylvia were on because of Peepers so that was where she was going.

She had a normal black t-shirt, black jeans, a silver chain necklace, and black converses on, (so they wouldn't recognize her) along with a bright orange bag slung over her shoulder.

It didn't have much in it really. Just a Hailey Patter book, beef jerky, her favorite bracelet, and favorite hat.

She finally made it to the planet and started looking for Wander and Sylvia.

She imediatly spotted them walking around.

She sighed, cause she REALLY didn't wanna do this, but put on a smile and walked up to them.

"Hi there. I don't think I've ever seen you two around here." Adreena said from behind them.

They turned around.

Wander seen her and smiled at her. Sylvia just looked at her, studying her apperance.

"Well, hiya, folks call me Wander and this is my best pal Sylvia. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Wander asked as he shook her hand.

"I'm Adi. It's nice to meet you two as well." Adreena lied.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here kid?" Sylvia asked, guessing she was a teen.

"Oh, I'm just staying here tempararoliy. I travel the galaxy." Adreena lied.

She hated lying with a passion.

"Really?! That's what we do too!" Wander said excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome. What do you guys think of the place?" She asked, actually curious.

"It's great! Right Syl?" Wander said.

"Yeah, it's nice. We better get going though. We were just checking some stuff out before we left." Sylvia said.

She was telling the truth but she really didn't trust Adreena. She seemed too nice.

"Oh. Where are you guys headin' next?" Adreena asked.

"Just gonna make a pit stop at Skletosora and we're gonna stay there for the night." Wander answered.

 _'Skletosora? That place is a bleak and barren wasteland.'_ Adreena thought.

"Really? What a coinincadance, I was heading there myself." Adreena lied.

"That is a coinincadance! Hey, how about you come with us! Since we're going to the same place and all." Wander suggested.

Sylvia looked at him weirdly.

 _'Don't do it Adreena. This is wrong! Just tell the truth, go with them and escape Hater's army!'_ Adreena's subconsious told her.

"Only if it's okay with you and your friend. I wouldn't wanna slow you guys down." Adreena said.

"Naw, you won't be slowin' us down. Right Syl?" Wander said, looking at his friend with pleading eyes.

Sylvia pulled him to the side a minute.

"Look, Wander, I don't trust this girl. She seems too nice, and it can't be sheer coinincedance she's going to the same place we're going." Sylvia said.

"Aw, but Sylvia, she acts so nice and friendly. Can she come with us? Please." Wander begged.

Sylvia looked at Adreena and back at Wander. There was a long silence.

 _'Ugh. It's just the one planet. Not like the kid's gonna stick around forever.'_ Sylvia thought.

She finally sighed, "Alright, she can come with us. But just to this one planet okay?" Sylvia said.

Wander grinned, "Okie dokie!" He said.

They went back to Adreena.

"Alright, you can come kid." Sylvia said.

Adreena smiled.

"Awesome." Adreena said.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Wander exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah." Adreena said.

"Well, we better get going I guess." Sylvia said.

Wander took out the orrbels and orrbeled them out. They left the planet.

* * *

 **Welp, here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter should be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed it. Bye.**

 **~UltaminteFangirl5000**


End file.
